Death the Kid
|-|Base Kid= |-|Madness Kid= |-|Full Grim Reaper Kid= Summary Death the Kid is the son of the Grim Reaper Lord Death of the Eight Old Ones, created from a fragment from Death's soul much like his older brother Kishin Asura. As a consequence, wanting to follow in Death's footsteps in protecting the world, Kid inherited his father's Madness of Order which influenced his obsessive-compulsive disorder for perfect symmetry. This resulted in Kid turning down many Magic Weapon partners until he went to New York to dispatch a pair of trouble-makers named Elizabeth "Liz" and Patricia "Patti/Patty" Thompson. Upon noticing their matching weapon forms, Kid decides to offer the sisters a home and new life as his weapon partners. Eventually Kid enrolls in his father's Death Weapon Meister Academy, becoming friends with Maka Albarn, Black☆Star, and their weapon partners as he gradually overcomes a few of personal flaws while understanding his father's legacy. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 6-C Name: Death the Kid Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Male Age: 14-15 Classification: Grim Reaper, Weapon Meister Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can detect one's soul), Forcefield Creation, Soul Manipulation (Can "confiscate" absorbed souls of other beings and store them away. Can harm non-corporeal spirits and use his own soul wavelength to increase the power of Liz & Patty), Magic, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Can regenerate from having his arm chopped off and is likely comparable to his father in this regard), Statistics Amplification (Can tap into madness in order to increase his own strength), Resistance to Existence Erasure (Can handle being in the Tempest magnetic field, which would cause normal humans to fade away after 20 minutes) | Empathic Manipulation (Can shut down the emotions of every human on Earth in order to turn them into mere puppets), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Fought Crona) | Island level (Comparable to Maka) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Flew from Egypt to Death City in the span of a short fight) | At least High Hypersonic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Comparable to Crona and Black☆Star) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class | Island Class Durability: Multi-City Block level (Took a beating from Black☆Star) | Island level Stamina: Large, was able to battle against Mosquito's 100, 200 and 400 year forms. Range: Standard melee range, several hundred meters with projectiles, planeteary with Madness of Order Standard Equipment: * Liz and Patti Thompson: A pair of sisters with a criminal record whose weapon forms are twin pistols, becoming Kid's weapon partners as consequence. * Skateboard * BREW Intelligence: Skilled combatant (Very skilled with guns as he uses the Twin Demon Guns as his weapons of choice). Weaknesses: Kid's obsession with perfect symmetry can hinder his concentration in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-''Soul Perception:' A technique used by Weapon Meisters, grants the user to see into other's souls. '-''Grim Reaper physiology'':' As a Grim Reaper, Kid is naturally stronger and more resilient that a human. He is unaffected by most weather conditions like the sun's UV Rays, immune to natural poisons as seen in his attempts to dye his hair to remove the Sanzu Lines' visibility. It can be assumed there are many more benefits, those of which that are unknown. *'Konso:' This ability allows Kid to store souls and hold them for later use. Kid was in the process of using this technique to store a number of souls The Flying Dutchman had captured but did not actually get the chance to use it. *'-''Madness of Order'':' Kid possesses his father's Madness Wavelength, which is the polar opposite of Asura's own madness wavelength. This could be potentially used subjugate all life and purge it of freewill if abused. When Kid learns to tap into his madness, it increases his stats while altering his appearance. He has a long sleeved black shirt, which is adorned by the presence of three horizontal white stripes equally distributed along the entirety of the tops length, and accompanied by a simple ruffled cravat worn around the neck. 'Normal Techniques & Stances' *'Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Crime":' This fighting style is Kid's normal style but without using Liz and Patti and therefore focuses on chops, kicks, and hammer blows (all of which can be symmetrical). He also adopts the stance before fighting Crona and Ragnarok. *'Death God Martial Art - Stance of "Punishment":' This fighting style is more defensive than the Stance of "Crime', allowing Kid to use his father's skull shields to block attacks, which he calls Death Arm Blocking. He uses Patti and Liz with this style. *'Death Ride:' Not really an attack, as it is Kid doing a rail slide with his skateboard. *'Tornado Flip:' Kid launches his skateboard, spinning, at an opponent, possibly cutting them in half. Not much is known as it was only used to save Patti and Liz once when they were being constricted by the Pharaoh of Wrath. *'Sanzu River Shot:' Kid shoots out a quick stream of bullets from each of his partners, with both Weapons aimed symmetrically. *'Skull Shield:' An enormous shield that takes the form of a skull resembling Shinigami's own mask. It is easily large enough to cover an entire body and is primarily used to defend against attacks, especially those that could result in significant damage. *'Soul Perception:' A technique used by humans in the Soul Eater universe. While practically any Meister, Weapon and in some cases normal humans can see the souls of the deceased, this unique ability allows a person to perceive the souls of living people, and is much more of a rare skill. '-''Sanzu Line Techniques'' *'''Sanzu Lines: A trait common in the Grim Reaper and those spawned from him, Kid's being in the form of three lines. Recognized a Lord Death's heir, Kid power increases with each line connected while empowering any weapon he uses at the time: causing the Thompson sisters' weapon forms to resemble Israeli-made Desert Eagles. But this weakens Lord Death, eventually killing him once all three are connected. **'''-Sanzu Fall Shot:' A technique used while the first Sanzu Line is connected using the power of BREW. Kid brings his arms up while firing and brings them down until he splits them, his arms parallel with the ground. The stream that is fired down can be used to strike multiple targets at once (including himself). **'-Shadow Skull Arms:' After connecting the first Sanzu Line, Kid is able to produce black skull-like arms out of his body, although they seem to be slightly smaller than his father's version. Unlike his father, Kid used the arms for a supportive purpose rather than for offense, using one of them to reattach his arm, that got severed in his fight with Mosquito. 'Soul Resonance Techniques' *'Soul Resonance:' A special technique used by a Meister and Weapon group, in which they synchronize their souls' wavelengths to increase the Meister's power to use highly powerful techniques unique to them. **'-Death Cannon:' Kid's Soul Resonance attack. When activated, Kid's lower arms are covered with metal and resemble cannon barrels. Three black spikes come out of each of the upper arms. He then charges his attack and fires two giant blasts of energy from the cannons that impact with the opponent, leaving behind a series of skull shaped smoke. **'-Parent's Seven Rays:' One of Death the Kid's most powerful moves, that can only be utilized through the prior connection of two of the Lines of Sanzu that are displayed within his hair. It is performed by conducting a Soul Resonance with Liz and Patti. Like most of Kid's powerful moves, the attack has a number of stages to go through before its completion. It first begins with Kid performing Soul Resonance with Liz and Patti, which causes them to enter Execution Mode. The next stage is called Coffin Construction, where Kid fabricates five small coffins that are in the shape of cannons, which subsequently proceed to float in a symmetrical formation behind him. Next, Kid connects his second Line of Sanzu and makes them extend out from his head like halos. The following stage begins with Commencing Rotation in which Death the Kid apparently makes the air in the immediate vicinity spin into a tornado. The last thing Kid does is the final stage Coffin Release, in which the triggers of the five coffins release, letting forth a powerful ray of light from each of them. At the same time, Kid points Liz and Patti upward, shooting a ray of light from both of them, totaling the amount of rays to seven. These rays shoot upwards into the air, before dipping down and shooting towards the enemy. '''Key:' Beginning of Series | End of Series Note: This profile covers the manga version of Kid. Gallery Death_The_Kid,_Liz,_&_Patty_Render_By_Skodwarde.png|Kid with the Thompson Sisters Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Male Characters Category:Studio Bones Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Gun Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Madness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6